


Brother Knows Best

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See Sirius? Brother knows best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Knows Best

Sometimes at night, when the others are asleep in their four posters, Sirius gets a visitor.  
  
He comes swathed in shadows, graceful and quiet on bare feet. He slides open the curtain to Sirius’s bed, and grins down at him with a feral kind of lust he never lets anyone see. He mutters a silencing spell to the dark, and crawls in.  
  
It is different than anything Sirius has ever experienced. It is all teeth and nails and tongues and he can hardly breathe, but he still can’t get rid of the irrational fear that Remus will wake up when he smells the blood.  
  
The boy undresses him quickly, tongue painting shapes into his chest. They grind together, panting and moaning, biting and clawing at the sheets. When their cocks touch, Sirius lets out a surprised shout that he quickly bites back down.  
  
The other boy takes Sirius’s cock between his pretty lips and sucks so hard that it hurts. He licks the head almost apologetically, and crawls back up the length of Sirius’ body to kiss him, pushing him back into the sheets.  
  
He sinks down onto Sirius’ cock, and it’s beautiful and impossible and it feels so damn _good_. The boy pants and moans like a good little whore and he smirks at Sirius the entire time, breathing a chorus of Sirius’ name. And then Sirius is coming, harder than he ever has in his entire life, and it’s all he can do to hold back a shout.  
  
The boy settles down, laying his pretty head against Sirius’ chest, sticky with sweat and with a cock still up his ass. He bites down on Sirius’ shoulder and Sirius can feel the grin against his skin. It makes his cock nearly twitch back to life, inside the boy as it is.  
  
The boy smiles up at him.  
  
_See Sirius? Brother knows best._


End file.
